Mi mejor amiga!
by Es cosa de IchiRukistas
Summary: Quien es tu mejor amiga?..una simple pregunta que lo puede cambiar todo!...por que el sentimiento existe, solo falta un detonante...one shot con motivo del día del amor y la amistad!


**Mi mejor amiga**

**^~^Yukary chan**

**Fresita kun quien es tu mejor amiga?-**Pregunto Feliz la teniente Yachiru mientras llenaba su boca de dulces, como si fuera tal mangar que nunca sus labios, pudieron degustar

**He?- **Fue la expectante respuesta del Kurosaki

**Hai hai quien es tu mejor amiga, fresita Kun-** Pregunto de nuevo la pequeña pasando por alto que aquel cuestionamiento puso nerviosos a todos los presentes en la tienda de Urahara

Ichigo que se encontraba sentado con una taza de te en mano y rodeado de todos sus amigos tanto humanos como shinigamis, no sabía que contestar, la respuesta era simple y fácil el diría algo como Rukia, mas sin embargo nunca lo había pensado, en un pasado pudo haber contestado sin pensarlo, Tatsuki, sus labios lo hubieran pronunciado sin problema. Sin embargo las cosas ya no eran iguales conocía mujeres realmente fuertes, valientes y lindas. Pero ninguna como Rukia Kuchiki y si las conocía a ellas era gracias a la misma Kuchiki. Al rodar sus ojos miro como ella se mantenía absorta a todo eso, ni siquiera prestaba atención a como Ikkaku era mordido en la cabeza por Yachiru mucho menos de tal cuestionamiento o eso pensaba el. Miro a su alrededor vio a sus amigos Keigo, Mizuiro, Ishida, Chad, Tatsuiki, Inouie,Yoruihci, Urahra, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Toushiro, Matsumoto, yachiru, Renji, kira y Hisagui Todos tenían su atención, todos menos Rukia, que contestar?, miro a Tatsuki que estaba frente a el con una súplica en su mirada, _Di orihime,_ Ichigo dio una última mirada a la Kuchiki se encontraba sonriendo a Yachiru, entonces lo decidió.

**Inoue-**Fue su seca respuesta sorprendiendo a más de uno y sonrojando a la aludida

**Fresita kun?-** Susurro Yachiru mientras le daba a Rukia un dulce

**Kurosaki kun-**Llamo sonrojada cual colegiala enamorada, la mujer voluptuosa

Todos estaban impresionados por la respuesta de Ichigo, más aun por su naturalidad en sus palabras, los shinigamis chasquearon la lengua y botaron por salir de la tienda, mientras Matsumoto y Yachiru quedaron atónitas junto a Urahara y Yoruichi que decidieron comportarse con naturalidad.

**Bien, Matsumoto san, cual es la misión de esta vez?-** Pregunto Rukia con tal naturalidad como si una hormiga hubiera pasado

**Kia chan?-**Pregunto Matsumoto con una sonrisa triste

**Pasa algo? Matsumoto san-**Pregunto de nuevo ajena a lo que los demás sentían

**Es cierto, cual es la misión que el cpaitan comandante ha encargado ahora?-**pregunto curioso Urahara

**No es ninguna misión!-**Dijo Yachiru comiendo dulces y dándole a Rukia que tenía en su ambiente un signo de pregunta

**A que te refieres?-**Pregunto Yoruichi acercándose a tomar lugar

**El viejo cree que los escuadrones deberían estar más unidos, así que-**Dijo feliz señalando a Matsumoto-** Se haría un intercambio de regalos entre los miembros de los escuadrones y se haría una reunión, donde habría dulces-**Dijo campante

Los presentes tenían una gotita en la sien y se fueron de espaldas rodeados de un aura negra.

**Y donde planean hacer su reunión?-** pregunto el Kurosaki temiendo que pensaran en su casa

**Porque no lo hacen aquí?-** Pregunto Urahara mientras se cubría con un abanico

**Enserio?-**Pregunto Matsumoto, mientras daba un aplauso de felicidad

**Si- **Pero tengo una condición, dijo levantando el dedo índice.

Ichigo caminaba hecho una maraña de furia y frustración. Pateo una lata que se encontraba en su camino.

**Patear una lata no ayudara en nada, Ichigo-**Dijo Rukia que caminaba tras de el mirando el cielo azul

**Yo porque mierda, tengo que entrar en su dichoso intercambio?-**Pregunto exaltado mientras pateaba al aire agitando su bolso de la escuela

**Ho, Kursaki kun, no te preocupes no tienes que regalarle nada a los muertos, puede ser a tu mejor amiga Inoue san-**Dijo cantarinamente voz la cual saco a Ichigo de sus casillas

Decidido a insultarla volteo solo para encontrarse a una Rukia con mirada perdida y nostálgica, cual niño pequeño pierde un globo y solo puede mirar cómo se aleja fuera de su alcance

**Rukia-**Susurro y entonces como si de una ráfaga de viento dependiera, lo recordó, recordó los sucesos de hace unos instantes donde no pudo negarse a la súplica de Tatsuki y pronuncio el nombre de Inoue. Pero antes de que pudiera emitir algún sonido, insulto o queja, Rukia se echó a correr fuera de su campo de visión, fue tan rápida y tan desconcertante, para el, aquella reacción solo sus pupilas se dilataron al ver el daño generado a la Kuchiki. Aquella shinigami, no, aquella mujer que le cambio la vida, que le dio una espada y un corazón más fuerte para proteger, no solo a los que ama sino a todos aquellos que lo necesiten.

Sonrió al viento como si supiera la respuesta de cualquier cuestionamiento del mundo y se echó a correr hasta perderse por las calles transitadas de Karakura.

**Muy bien veo que todos estamos aquí, así que pueden hacer la entrega de sus presentes!-**Anuncio firme el capitán comandante mientras que disfrutaba de una bolsa de papitas cortesía de Yachiru.

Todos los shinigamis se desplazaron para entregar los presentes y por órdenes del capitán comandante darse un afectuoso abrazo, el más feliz fue el Capitán Ukitake que abrazo y dio un montón de dulces a el Capitán de la décima que solo sentía el estallar la vena de su sien. Asi prosiguió la reunión, cunado Ichigo tuvo que entregar su regalo a Keigo no despegaba la mirada de Rukia que se encontraba recibiendo un regalo de Byakuya. Ambos lucían muy felices junto a la multitud de shinigamis

Ichigo miro a Rukia alejarse del lugar, así que intento seguirla cuando cierta peli naranja se posó frente a el-**Kurosaki kun, etto…veras…yo..te compre…esto..yo..tómalo..por favor-**Dijo sonrojada y tartamudéando mientras Ichigo solo miraba a Rukia alejarse cada vez mas

**Gracias Inoue, podrías dármelo cuando vuelva?-**Pregunto echándose a correr tras la sombra de la Kuchiki dejando a Inoue sola y susurrando su nombre

**Rukia!-**Grito Ichigo al alcanzarla

**Ichigo? Que haces aquí?-** Pregunto en un susurro audible

**Rukia, quiero que sepas que no eres mi mejor amiga!-**Grito a todo pulmón, o lo que le permitían después de su corrida

Rukia sintió un punzor en el pecho y de nuevo como las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos, pero ella digna de una Kuchiki, no permitiría que la vieran así-** Idiota! Para eso vienes?...Ichigo eres un estúpido…-** Mas sin embargo podía golpearlo y ofenderlo baya que tenía ganas

**Mierda!..Déjame acabar-**Bufo molesto y acercándosele un poco más, ante la mirada nostálgica de la Kuchiki-** No eres mi mejor amiga y no lo serás nunca-** Rukia sintió que su corazón se detenía- ** Y es por que tu..eres la persona que más quiero proteger, la persona que más quiero ver, la persona que más amo en este mundo y la sociedad de almas e Inclusive Hollow mundo!-**Grito con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada llena de nerviosismo. Un silencio se formó e Ichigo sintió que no podía respirar que se partiría en dos como si todas las zampakutou de la sociedad de almas y Hollow mundo lo hubiese atravesado al mismo tiempo.

**Estúpido!-**Dijo Rukia con una hermosa y elegante sonrisa, misma que opacaba la luz de la luna que en esos momentos bañaba su delicada figura

A Ichigo se le dilataron las pupilas aquel, insulto, no sonó a manera ofensiva más bien cariñoso y cálido en cierto punto. Alzo la vista para ver a Rukia que le esperaba con una gran sonrisa y el saco de su bolsa un paquetito que desenvolvió y tomo en sus manos para acercarse a Rukia que lo esperaba feliz, Al acercarse sus labios se fundieron en una cto puro de amor, al separarse por falta de oxígeno miro lo que Ichigo le colocaba en el dedo, un anillo, ambos sonrieron y de nueva manera juntaron sus bocas.

**^~^  
Espero que les haya gustado, si es así déjenme un lindo review, si no pues déjenme un lindo review!..si así funciona! XD  
Espero tengan una linda tarde/noche/día  
Yukary chan les dice Matta ne ^~^)/**


End file.
